Digimon Xros Wars : Valentine Day
by digimonfan4ever101
Summary: A Romance & Adventures Digimon Xros Wars 02 fics with Valentine's day theme, contains all couples in series, each chapter have their own story and enemies, so c'mon read your favorite couples part ;  RnR please
1. Chapter 1

Digimon Xros Wars Valentine Fic

Intro

Hello! Finally the Valentine day will come, I planned to write some fic who had plenty couples~ each chapter had their own story so that means one-shot :D Anyway this fic is open for request, anyone who want give me idea your favorite couples its acceptable too 8D so anyone up for request? ^^

Can't Wait XD


	2. Akaiki

A/N: The first chapter it always my favorite Couples…AKAIKI XDDD this time, I trying to find good opponents this time, gheez, there is so much works to do =.=" but I will do for the best!

Digimon Xros Wars : Valentine Fic

Chapter 1

Akari stood on the school gates, the school was over and she had nothing to do except for returned to home, she was bored with daily things, specially without Taiki and Zenjirou besides her, she wished then she heard some girls giggled and talked about Valentine, Akari realized that she entered month of February and Valentine will come in any weeks, Akari planned to visited library to borrowed some recipe books and learn to cook it, since she succeed cook in Digital World, her cooking skills increased and she didn't burned her dishes anymore, she secretly trained at school and joining the cooking club, although not everyone accepted her, but she worked hard for everyone even she did some mistakes often.

When she arrived at Library, she showed her ID card and the librarian let her in. she traced the recipes books on the first row, then someone accidentally bumped her in her back and make her fell, a gentle hand grabbed her arm. "S-sorry!" said a male voice with panic tone, Akari already knew who he was because she knew the voice.

"Taiki, could you be more careful?" she said with annoyed tone, Taiki grinned goofily and scratched his hair. "Hehehe sorry, anyway what brings you here? It's good to see you in here! We haven't talks in age!" "We just….not hang out for 2 weeks…" she complained. "Yeah, but that too long for me, because no one take care of me like you!" he joked, his voice was louder than before, then the librarian shushed them. "Don't make noise…" Akari hissed. "Besides, You grown up, Taiki, you don't need babysitter anymore! And there Yuu and Tagiru, they more useful and strong than me!" she added. Akari was confused to herself, why she suddenly went mad at him? She was too happy met him so it makes her awkward and did mistakes again….

Taiki still grinning, he picked the books that he drop off. "I never said I don't need you, Tagiru was reckless like me, Yuu does took care of me, but he's busy too, you know, popular guy~" he chuckled, they walked to the empty table and sat down. "You know, I was hoping umm… to meet you, but still…I-I was busy so much…. And you too…"

"Actually, lately I was free and bored…" she blurted out, luckily the librarian didn't hear her voice. "Why you don't call me…" she mumbled almost like whisper, but she notice Taiki was heard it and act awkward again. 'Okay, dating is not his specialty so I need to stop hopping that he will ask me out or something…' she thought. Akarisaw the book that he had been holding on, it written "Legend About Angel". 'Taiki read that kind book? That's odd…' thought Akari as she keep staring his face who was serious reading the book. 'He has changed…. More mature and…handsome…gosh, no wonder if he had many fans or have girlfriend…sheesh, there no chance for me….' Thought Akari, then she felt his eyes met at hers and blushed, she eventually moved her head to her book and pretend ignored him. 'Did she… stared at me? Oh well, I hope she does, but…. Aargh! I need to concentrate now!' thought Taiki as he returned read his books. After Akari tired waiting, she tugged his arms and asked. "Why you read that book? Usually you never read an historical or legend book…" she said, he smiled at her and whispered. 'Glad you still remember about me…' Akari blushed, she felt hot on her cheeks.

"I was trying to find out the new enemy on digi-Quartz, she not ordinary digimon and I had feelings that she have evil plans…" he added, Akari move close to him and whispered back. "Really? That means, our world in danger!" "Yes, we already fought her and she lose, but we can't capture her, and bad news she ran away, I had feelings she will strikes human world…"

"So what the point read this book? I mean, is this had information about her?" asked Akari, she was really curious and forgot that they really close each other. "Yep, as I remember, her name was Ophanimon, she really powerful digimon, so I trying to find her history in Human World, because I ever heard her name…" "Of course she exist in this book she was one of three greatest angel…." "And, its say she become Lilith when she fell and betrayed God…" "That means…. She could be….Lilithmon?" said Akari, as she tilted her head from the book and realized her face was close with Taiki, they stared each other and awkwardly move closer, almost kiss.

"Taiki-san! We got the book!" said a lousy voice, its belong to Akashi Tagiru, Taiki's junior and teammates. "Shut up Tagiru!" hissed Yuu who followed him and surprised saw them, the librarian stared the hyper teenager, Tagiru awkwardly scratched his head and sat beside them. "So you found clue about her?" asked Tagiru, didn't realize Akari was there, Yuu could see they both embarrassed and look away to hide it. "Eeerm… yes, I found it…" said Taiki slowly, tried to forget what was happen last second. "Oh hey! Akari! Didn't see you here!" exclaimed Tagiru, Yuu told him to calm down before the librarian will kick them out, Akari nodded and smiled to him awkwardly. "Does she know about it?" asked Tagiru to Taiki who was reading the book, he nodded slowly. "Wow! This picture look like her!" She pointed to the corner of the page that Taiki read. "She does exist here!" Yuu was very annoyed to his lousy voice, he clapped his mouth hardly and hissed. "Could you be more quiet, Tagiru?just one minute!" Tagiru nodded and took deep breath when he let go. Taiki and Akari giggled saw them.

"So she was like…fallen angel?" said Tagiru as they went out from library and walk to the park, Taiki nodded. "Yep!" "But this kinda odd, I mean if she is a fallen angel, why would she disguised herself become the real angel?" asked Yuu, Tagiru tried to find the answer but he sighed and Taiki mumbled "I dunno….". "C'mn, let's hunt her!" cheered Tagiru. "But what about Akari?" asked Yuu. "Well…" "I will join, right?" Akari cut off Taiki's word and smiled to them, Taiki sighed, he couldn't stopped her for joining their dangerous hunt.

"So, what is she like?" asked Akari when they arrived at Digi-Quartz and begin to travelled around to find her. "Well, she look like angel with strong armor, but she have dark aura and powerful dark magic!" spoke Tagiru with terrified voice. "She kinda had ability to make people terrified too…' added Gamudramon. "She had same ability with Lilithmon, she could be reincarnation of Lilithmon!" spoke Shoutmon while looking at Akari. "Don't worry, I won't get hypnotized again!" she sweated. Yuu and Tagiru confused what they mean. "Anyway let's get going!" interrupt Taiki, as he holds her hand when they turned back and continued walk, Akari was too shock and she even hold back, she never thought that he would did it, after long awkward moment while Yuu and tagiru discussing something exiting that make them not notice about them.

"So uum… you free tomorrow?" spoke Taiki, Akari look at him disbelieve. Taiki quickly look at her and spoke. "I mean you know, if you free tomorrow, we could spend time together, chatting and talk about old days!" he said with rush tone, Akari open her mouth to answered his invitation but suddenly a creepy voice laughed behind them.

"Khu khu khu! Another hunters want to bugging my queen~" she said as she jumped to closer place, they stepped back and get ready with their X-loader, except Akari of course, Taiki stepped forward and protected her.

"W-who are you!" shocked Tagiru, because its not digimon that he looking for. Taiki and Yuu also surprised saw a new dark digimon that they never saw. "Khu khu, I'm Kuzuhamon, the digimon that you looking for its not here~ because she will be rising up and rule the world!" she said with evil laugh. "Well, we wont let him!" shouted Tagiru as Gamudramon cheered him.  
>"Gamudramon! Chou-Shinka! Arresterdramon!"<p>

"Spiral Shedder!" he jumped and roll with his Tail Anchor, Unfortunately Kuzuhamon could dodge it. She swing her weapon and release a mystic fire purple fox. "Attack them!"

"It was Yokaimon!" spoke Damemon as they get ready for fights.

"Damemon Chou-Shinka! Tsuwamon!"

"Shoutmon! Chou-Shinka! OmegaShoutmon!"

"Hard Rock Damashii!" Omegashoutmon release his special attack, a violent fire burning on his golden palms, punch directly to her with full of power, but Kuzuhamon easily dodge with her palm, she smiled evilly and push his attacks back. "AAARGH!" screamed OmegaShoutmon. 'This digimon is not ordinary….' Thought Yuu, "Tsuwamon, attack her with other side…" he whispered. Tsuwamon nodded and jump toward him then he teleported to her back and unleashed his "Mantis Arms" technique. Kuzuhamon was cautious, she turned back and dodge it with her Ura Izuna, then she kicked him with her sharp heels and release "Taizokai Mandala"which make him fainted.  
>"No! Tsuwamon!"<p>

"I can forgive this!" OmegaShoutmon rising up, he was surround with his spirit fire. "Victorize Banking!" he shoot his shining fire up head to Kuzuhamon, she was unable to dodge it and fell over. Kuzuhamon was furious, she stood up and release huge dark ball, OmegaShoutmon was shocked, then Arresterdramon rise and flew beside him. "Let's combine our attacks!" "Okay!"

"Frog Shot!"

"Heavy Metal Vulcan!"

The blue and shining red lights defenses the mystic purple laser, Kuzuhamon could felt caught by kids that she hated. the power who against her was very powerful and undetected, she worried that it could end her life. Meanwhile OmegaShoutmon could felt his opponent power wasn't ordinary, there is chance their attacks blow up and she could flee.

"You can do it!" cheered Tagiru. "Shut up Human!" hissed Kuzuhamon as her subordinate, Yokaimon come out and attacks them. Yuu and Tagiru was protected by Tsuwamon who come before Yokaimon jump and attack them, he uses his Ninja art and able to defeat some of them. The rest of them was heading to Taiki and Akari, they keep running from them, went they stuck, Akari quickly took his X-loader and reload "Dorulumon!". He come out with Cutemon, who jump to her and greet her happily while Dorulumon defend them with "Dorulu Canon!"

"Good! Defeat the, Dourulumon!" cheered Taiki. "Dorulu Tornado!" he spins up his drill and create huge tornado to wash them away. "Glad you guys safe kyuu!" said Cutemon with relieved tone. "Dorulumon! Are you hurt?" said Cutemon as Dorulumon approached to them and shook his head. "I'm okay, Cutemon, you don't have to worry…" "Okay, Kyuu!" he smiled lightly. "Tagiru! Yuu! Are you guys ok?" asked Taiki. "We're okay, Taiki-san!" replied Yuu as they all gathering.

"Hyaaaah!" OmegaShoutmon rise his power and push harder as Arresterdramon helped him, Kuzuhamon couldn't take anymore damaged, she jumped and let their attacks flew away. "You can't forget this!" she growled as she teleported to other place, before she did that, Akari caught her eyes was looking evilly to her and chuckled.

"Finally she's gone…" spoke Yuu. "But I haven't catch her! Damn!" said Tagiru, Taiki approached to Akari and hold her hand. "You okay, right?" "Taiki, u already ask me for hundered times…" she sighed and took her hand from him. "I'm perfectly fine, stop worrying about me…' she said. "Sorry, but I couldn't help…" he smirked while scratched his head. Dorulumon and Cutemon were watching them. "They need to be together! Kyuu!" "Oh fine, but that not our business…' "Please kyuu~" he look at him with puppy dog eyes. "Help me to get them together!" he added. "Uuugh, fine…" Dorulumon look away with red face. "Oh what happen here?" asked Shoutmon as he approchaed to them, he saw something unusal with Dorulumon. "Oh it just we want them to be together1Kyuu!" Cutemon pointed to Taiki and Akari who was talking. "Oh yea! They obviously cute couple if they were together! I agree to help!" smiled Shoutmon. "Anyway I have idea!" said Damemon as he appeared between them. "How about make them celebrate Valentine's day together?" everyone nodded in agreement.

After they arrived at Real World, Taiki excuses from Tagiru and Yuu for escort her to her home safely. "They obviously like each other…" whispered Yuu. "Aaaw yeaah! We need to make them together!" squeaked Tagiru. "That we discuss today!" said Gamudramon, then he clapped his mouth. "I shouldn't told you about it! Ousama will be mad!" he panicked. "Hey, don't worry! I wont tell anybody! Tell me Gamudramon! C'mon, you're my partner!" said Tagiru as he begun play his cheeks. "Okay okay, stop that! That tickles!" said Gamudramon as he begun whispered on his ear. "Oooh I get it! I will help! Partner!" he said. "Yeaah!"

"So, tomorrow you had time?" asked Taiki as they walk on Akari's street home. After several minutes they silent awkwardly, Taiki begun to hold her hand again. "Sorry… I couldn't…" said Akari with sad tone. "Ooh ok…" replied Taiki with sad tone. "Ask her date on Valentine's day!" whispered Shoutmon in his ear, Taiki was shocked when he heard that. "Why?" "Because that good opportunity! C'mon Taiki be a man and ask her!" he encouraged him, Taiki took deep breath and hold her arms when they arrived at her house. "One more…" he said. "I-I… uum…. D-do you have time in Valentine's day?" he asked with nervous tone. Akari was blushed, she never thought Taiki was eager to spend his time with her, specially in Valentine's day, is it has meaning something?

"I-I… uuh… I couldn't answer that, maybe tomorrow…" said Akari. "Wait Kyuu!" said Cutemon as he went out from X-loader and jump to her arms. "I will guarding Akari for few days, see you guys!" he said with exited tone. Taiki walk to his home with disappointed feeling.

"Taiki, you don't have to be sad like this…." Cheer Shoutmon as he stared the teenager with messy hair lying on his bed. "I know but… I just shocked with her rejection…. Maybe there is no chance for me…" "There is! She said that she will tell you tomorrow, don't give up!" he said. Taiki sat up and pat Shoutmon. "Thanks, you're the best partner!" "Anytime my general!" he laughed. "Anyway don't you feel that Kuzuhamon is suspicious? I mean, I had feeling that I ever met her before…" said Wisemon from his X-loader. "You're right…" "For what I know, Kuzuhamon is dark version of Sakuyamon… that's mean she evolved from Goum on…" "And Taomon Dark Version is…Doumon!" shocked Shoutmon. "That right, all related to Digital World…" added Dorulumon. "I think I need to research about this…" said Wisemon. "Give all your best, Wisemon…' cheered Taiki, he decided to sleep.

"I can't believe he did that!" said Akari as she went out from bathroom and dressed up. "Yeah, Kyuu, but you should be happy, Kyuu!" he followed her to bedroom. "I know but , I was too shock until I don't know what to do, I never thought this before so I wasn't fuly prepared about this…" she mumbled, she opened her notes and write some stuff, Cutemon jumped to her desk. "But why you didn't accept him?" "I don't, I don't lie about tomorrow I had something to do, but I definitely accept the day after tomorrow…' she blushed. "That great Kyuu!" exclaimed Cutemon. "tell me if there is anything I could help Kyuu!" he jumping around her room. "Sure! Tomorrow I will make chocolate cake for him…" she said with shy tone. "Good! Now then let's grab something to eat, I'm hungry Kyuu…" said Cutemon while he rubbing his stomach, Akari giggled and give him some apples.

"Master, I'm sorry I'm failed my mission but I completely survey their strengths…' said Kuzuhamon as she arrived at her base, she bent down to the mysterious Digimon. "Next time if you lose, I wont tolerant, tell me about them.." said her master, sat on her throne.

"as you thought, Kudou Taiki – Xros Heart's General, was the strongest one, and the golden boy, Yuu, he does have strength, but the problem is he clever. The last and new person, Akashi Tagiru, was only bug, he nothing without those two." She said. "That really important information, I will let you defeat those two junior while I will take care the King…" "And one more Info…" "What is it?" "I know General's weakness…" she smirked evilly.

"Hi guys!" said Taiki as he arrived to usual place he gathered with Yuu and Tagiru. "Taiki-san! We found big news!" said Tagiru while waving hands to him. "What is it?" "This morning in breaking news, there is some accident in department store with odd tracks, it could be Kuzuhamon!" "Yeah, and we figure out who was Kuzuhamon!" said Shoutmon. "You do?" "Yeah, he could the Doumon…' said Yuu. "Yep, I felt familiar when I tried to defeat her, dame dame!" said Damemon. "Okay, let's go there!"

Meanwhile Akari and Cutemon (disguised as a doll) went to supermarket to buy some stuff. "This book say we need sugar, milk, egg, butter, flour and some additional ingredients like chocolate, strawberry or melon, anything you want, kyuu!" said Cutemon. "Yeah, but I decided to bought some sweet potatoes for additional ingredients!" she said as she went to Vegetables. "Oh yeah, it was his favorite! You're the best Akari!" exclaimed Cutemon. Akari sweated, hoping no one heard them, she didn't notice a dark shadow watching them.

"We arrived!" said Tagiru as they arrived at Digi-Quartz. "Khu khu khu… do you think you could defeat me? Never!" she jumped in front of them and swung her weapon, almost hit them, Taiki rolled over to other side and release Shoutmon "Chou-Shinka! OmegaShoutmon!" he shoot fireballs to her to stop her attacks to Tagiru and Yuu. "Gamudramon!" "Damemon!"

"Chou-Shinka!"

"Arresterdramon!" "Damemon!"

"Reload! Harpymon!" spoke Tagiru. "Arresterdramon! Harpymon! Digi-Xross!" he crossed the woman bird digimon with his partner, when the Xrossed finished, Arresterdramon has her wings, claws and her hat. "Spiral Seeker!" He swung hisTail Anchor and release gusts of wings. But Kuzuhamon easily dodge it and release shadow fires to him, he dodge it with his strong bare hands covered his chest and lost his balance. Kuzuhamon swung her weapon to her and knocked his head, suddenly Tsuwamon appear behind her and release " Mantis Arm" to interrupt their battles. OmegaShoutmon flew behind her and release "Beat Slash" to damaged her. "So three vs one, huh? Not bad…khe khe khe…." She jump to the top of building, make a circle sign on the air. "Rise! The Leader Of Yokaimon! Doumon!" A digimon appear on the circle with black Aura round him. Doumon opened his eyes and saw Tsuwamon, he immediately attack him with "Kimontokou" Tsuwamon guard it with his mantis, he eventually use "mantis dance" to him before he could attacks him more. Arresterdramon come and helped him with his "Frog Shot" and damaged him, unfortunately he could dodge it. OmgeShoutmon continue flew to Kuzuhamon. "Now 2 vs 2, that fair…' she chuckled. "enough of talking! Go back to your world!" "This is my world! Kurishima!" she unleashed her counter attack and it hit him directly. "This attack wont let me down, HEAVY METAL VULCAN!" he release one more attacks to knock her down, but it seems she getting power more.

"We need more sugar!" said Akari went she mixed the ingredients on bowl. "Okay Kyuu!" she took spoon of sugar and pour it to the bowl. "Good! I just need to mix this more.." she used all her strength to mix it perfectly. "Done, kyuu! Let's bake it! I love bake, Kyuu!" said Cutemon as he helped Akari put the bowl to the oven. "Do we need to sing? Kyuu…" "N-no of course, we could wait by doing something.." Akari turn on the television, Cutemon sit beside her and ate pop corns. "So Akari, do you like Taiki?" Akari coughed, her face gone red. "I-I…uuh.. I do…but…" "Yay kyuu! No wonder!" "But I don't think that will going work on us…" "It will, don't give up yet! We all support you!" "We?" "The Xros Heart Kyuu!" he stuck the tongue out. Akari laughed as she continue watching with him.

"Smokin' Boogie!" Tsuwamon release a purple smoke around him and making ambush, unfortunately Doumon have great defense and the ambush wont damaged him, instead, he holding back his power, and punched him after the smoke vanished. "enough of playing around… Jugonsatsu!" he release spell prohibition paper to him and making him suffered. "Aaaargh!" "This what traitor deserve…"

"Mach Flicker!" he unleashed high speed punches while bending both his arms to him"Don't dare to humiliate my friends!" shouted Arresterdramon, after he stopped, Doumon jumped far from him and growled. "This is none of your business." He shoot the papers to Arresterdramon, but he breaks the papers with his "Spiral Shedders" and continue the attacks to him, DOumon wasn't cautious and fell, but he grabbed Arresterdramon, he unlashed "Prims Gallet" to Doumon and make him fell. After Doumon conscious from his faint, Tsuwamon stand near him. "This is what I choose…' said Tsuwamon. "Digi-Nipou!Kemo Shibari!" he shoot electric binding spell to him and make him fainted once more, Yuu succeed capture him. "Capture Complete!" said Yu, Tagiru was jealous saw Yuu had new strong digimon.

"Uuugh…"Suddenly, Kuzuhamon was weaken, OmegaShoutmon stood up and release "Hard Rock Damashi!" which make her lose, she couldn't defend or avoid it anymore, she accepted his attacks lightly, but her evil smirk never ecaped from her lips. "I may be death but my master's plan will come true, khu khu khu…." She chuckled. "What you mean!" confused OmegaShoutmon. "The General's girl is no longer safe…." She whispered before vanished to data, Taiki couldn't capture he her, then he shocked what he heard from her. "Shoutmon! We need to save her! Tagiru Yuu! See you later!"

"You mean we will have date with him? That impossible, he just want to talk few stuff like usual…" said Akari, they walking to the Taiki's favorite park. "No, it will be sweet date and you or he will confess!" he said with dreamy tone. "Hahaha, in your mind…" they sat on the bench, she put the plastic bag beside her and she took the soft drinks out from her bag. "Want some?" definitely yes, Kyuu!" she took the soft drink, then they heard someone called her name. "Akari!" "Taiki?" she stood up when he saw Taiki ran furiously to her. Then he eventually hugged her tightly. "Oh God! You're fine, I thought something happen to you…' said Taiki with scared tone, "I'm okay, Taiki, who told you that?" I was fighting with Kuzuhamon again, we won but she said something that you was not safe today,…" he said. "Why would you believe her? She's enemies at all…" she laughed."Oh yeah, you're right…." Taiki scratched his head while confused. "Anyway you done something? I-I will escort you to home…." Said Taiki with nervous tone. "Nah, you don't have to, I just want to bring this to you…" she gave plastic bags full of drinks. "I thought you was basketball practice so I brought this…" "Oh thanks so much!" he gladly accepted. "See you, I gotta go!" said Akari as she stood up, Cutemon followed her. "Anyway, tomorrow met me at here if you want to spend time with me…" she said without look at him to hide her embarrassment. Taiki gaped his mouth. 'Really? I'm not dreaming right?' he thought. "Wow! Congrats man! Finally!" said Shoutmon while hit his legs. "Ouch! That hurts!" he protested, but he was happy.

The dark shadow behind them laughed evilly, it seems it finally found a deepest secrets between them.

"Today was big day!" said Cutemon with exited tone, he jumping around Akari's bed. "Yeah yeeah, I know, just stay calm!" protested Akari, she wuickly heading to bathroom to took bath and clean herself, then she wear the dress that she have been prepared for, Cutemon helped her make-up her face. "You're so pretty kyuu! I bet Taiki love it kyuu!" exclaimed Cutemon. "Thanks…." She blushed, she pcked her bag and went out from the room with him, hoping their dates went well.

"C'mon Taiki! You almost late!" complained Shoutmon, he has been waiting him for 1 hour, Taiki still standing in front of his door, nervous wanted to go or not. "Don't be coward, Taiki, she's waiting you!" yelled Shoutmon. "Ok fine fine! I'm just...nervous!" he sweated. "Why we don't go to Taiki's palce' asked Tagiru to Yuu when they walk on Taiki's home street. "Because Taiki had date with Akari…"

"Really! That amazing!" he squaked, he grab his hand and ran toward Taiki's home. "What the hell you doing?" shocked Yuu. "We will investigate their dates!" he said with lovely tone, Yuu just shook his head and sighed, they followed Taiki who heading to park.

"Can't wait, Kyuu?" teased Cutemon, Akari looking away, blushed. "N-no of course, he always late like always…" she mumbled. Cutemon giggled, then he walk around the bench suddenly a dark hand grabbed Akari's legs and pull her to the Digi-Quartz. "Kyaaaaaaah!" Akari screamed loudly. "Nooo! AKARI KYUU!" Cutemon tried to pulled her back but it was too late. Meanwhile, Taiki, who was heading to park, heard the screams, he eventually ran to the park and saw Cutemon lying on the ground, crying. "Cutemon! Are you okay? What happen? Where's Akari?" said Taiki as he approached to him and hold him. "S-she…. Had been kidnapped, Kyuu!" said Cutemon. "What! Oh no!" he took off his X-loader, "Time Shift!" Yuu and Tagiru watched behind him. "Something goes wrong, let's joined him!" "Roger!"

~ Digi-Quartz~

When Taiki arrived at Digi-Quartz, someone fall behind him. " Tagiru! Yuu!" he surprised, they both stood up and cleaned their mess shirt, "W-we uuh…" "We just heard screamed and saw you went to Digi-Quartz…" said Yuu, helped Tagiru to speak, Tagiru quickly nodded. "….Akari has been kidnapped.." said Taiki with sad tone. "We will find her!" cheered Tagiru, Yuu walk closer to him and rub his back, "Don't worry, she will be fine…" Taiki smiled at them. "Okay! Let's find her!"

"W-where I am…." Mumbled Akari when she woke up, she stared blankly at the dark prison, her both hands were chained, she saw blue torch, then a shadow walk closer to her. "S-stay away!" Akari startled, the dark shadow smirked at her, then touch her hair "W-who are y-you?" asked Akari with nervous tone, she could felt a dark aura around her. "My name is not important but you will figure out later…" she said with mysterious tone. "But you must be important person~ the way the general look at you is very different, this is so interesting khu khu khu…." She spoke when she touched her chin and tilted her head. Akari was too weak to think what she said, then she's fainted because her aura infected her.

"I think this way…' said Yuu, they was following Wisemon's instruction. "yeah, that bulding…' Wisemon pointed to the dark purple department store "It have high resource of Dark Aura, I bet her Hideout was there…" "Good! Thanks Wisemon!" "Anytime, Taiki" Wisemon went back to his X-loader. "Okay, let's split out!" said Taiki, Taiki went to upstairs, while Yuu and Tagiru explore the main floor. "I hope you okay, Akari…' spoke Taiki as he arrived at 3th floor. "She's not…' said a female voice behind her, Taiki quickly look back but he's find no one. "Did you heard it?" asked to Shoutmon, he shook his head. "Nope, buddy…" Taiki continued walk to upstairs.

"Don't you that Ophanimon who did this?" asked Tagiru to Yuu. "I dunno, but maybe you could be right…." "yeah…." "Yuu!" a female voice behind them, it was Airu, Yuu quickly hiding and she crashed to Tagiru, who enjoyed received her tackles. "Awwwhaat! Yuuuck!" Airu blushed and get off with dreamy Tagiru who laughed, Yuu whispered to Tagiru that he will catch up with Taiki and met him later. "Where's Yuu? I saw him!" said Airu as he walk closer to Tagiru, "Catch me if you want to know!" laughed Tagiru as he ran away. "Heeeey! Don't leave me aloneee!"

"We already arrived at the top floor, right? Why we couldn't see anything…" said Taiki. "Shoutmon? Where are you?" he didn't feel Shoutmon was near him, Taiki feel scared, he reload Dorulumon. "Hey, can you sniff around to find Akari?" "Good idea, Taiki…." Dorulumon sniffed the ground as Taiki ride him. "This way…' Dorulumon ran to the left corner. "I knew it…" he opened the emergency door and saw another way to secret passages. "She hiding her base in here…" then they walk slowly to the darkest place, then the ground shaking, a iron gate rised from the ground and lock their way to run away. "We couldn't ran away…" "I know, just let's move foard until we found her!" "Roger…' they ran to deepest hideout.

"Taiki…where are you…." Spoke Akari as she woke up and crying, Taiki could heard her voice more louder when he arrived at odd huge door, he pushed to opened it. "Akaarii!" he yelled when saw Akari was in prison and chained. "Dorulu Canon!" Dorulumon shoot his horn to opened her chains. "Thanks…" said Akari with weak tone. "You're okay? Im so worried!" said Taiki with sad tone, he almost crying. "I-it's okay, don't sad ok? I'm fine…' "let's get away from here…'

"Oh no, you can't~" said a dark voice behind the, they both look behind them and saw Ophanimon with evil smirk. "You can't leave without him~" she pointed to Shoutmon who had black color. "Shoutmon! Where have you been!" shocked Taiki as he approached to him, but then Akari saw something strange to him. "Watch out!" Akari jump and pushed him away from Shoutmon who was about to knocked him with his mic. "Graaawr!" Black Shoutmon gone mad and try to get him hurt. "Dorulu Tornado!" yelled Dorulumon as he drilled his tail and make a tornado to defend his attacks, but then Shoutmon release "Rock Damashi!" to Taiki and Akari, Dorulumon had no choice but jump to protect them. "Dorulumon!" shocked Akari. She ran to him. "You okay?" "I don't know…arrgh, I can't stand…" "Noooo! Dorulumon!" then a light shining, Ophanimon was shocked because she never saw a wonderful light, it stunned every dark heart who saw the light. Akari received a peach X-loader. "I-i…. I had X-loader?" said Akari with trailed voice. "What! Impossible! How could this happen!" she surprised. "We can! Dorulumon! Chou-Shinka!" yelled Akari. "JaegerDorulumon!" a new look Dorulumon shining like a golden warrior, make Ophanimon stunned. "Dorulu Drill!" he attacked Shoutmon and make him conscious. "Hmm….. where I am?" "Shoutmon! You're back!" Taiki ran to Shoutmon and hugged him. "This so messed up!" angered OPhanimon, she destroyed the roof and make the sky exposed.

"I will riseee! No matter what! I am…Ophanimon Falldown Mode!" she screamed, the dark sky begun gave her power and her size increased. "Let's Double Xross!' said Taiki. "Shoutmon! Chou-Shinka! OmegaShoutmon!"

"OmegaShoutmon! JaegerDorulumon! Double Xross! JaegerShoutmon EX!"

OmegaShoutmon appeared with new look, he using JaegerDorulumon armor and weapon with huge beast's foot. "Fire Drill!" he shoot drill-shaped fire to Ophanimon Fallen Mode, she easily dodge it with her staff. "this pathetic attacks won't work for me…' "What about this? Tiger Claws!" he appeared behind her and scratched her from back. "Aaaargh! Damn you! Demon's Crytal!" a lack crystal appeared in front of her and shoot purple laser to JaegerShoutmon, luckily he could defend it with his weapon then he jump above her and shoot "Heavy Metal Drill!" to her, she defend it with "Flame Hellscythe", two flames crashed each other, Taiki and Akari was holding hand, afraid to be losing, "We will win because we had love!" spoke Akari which make both of them blushing, but it strengthen JaegerShoutmon's power."Hyaaaaah!" he pushed his flames harder to her an exploded, "Aaaargh!" Ophanimon lose as her body vanished to data slowly. "Yaaaay! We win!" They hugging each other while jumping, then they reliazed they were too close. "S-sorry…" said Taiki, suddenly Akari wrap her arms around his neck and kiss his cheek. "Its okay…"

"A-Akari…" he blushed. "I love you…" he whispered hotly on her ear. "love you too…" she replied with her smile, then they pressed lips each other passionately, didn't realize Tagiru and Airu were behind them. "We should do that!" he said. "Eeeekh! No way!" Airu growled.

When they get back, Tagiru surprised that Yuu already arrivedat the park. "Where you had been Yuu!" said Tagiru, half surprised half annoyed. "Sorry, I was lost so I decided to get back, I knew they could defeat her, right?" he smirked. "Fine fine, but don't do that again…." He mumbled.

"So uuh…. W-where couple now?" asked Akari as they arrived at Human World. "Y-yeah…" he wrapped his arms around her. "and my hunter…" he teased on her ear. "In your mind…' she laughed. "Anyway, here…" she gave him her sweet potatoes cookies. "Happy Valentine's day…." She said. "Wow! Thanks! Nyuum! It's delicious!" Said Taiki as he begun to ate more and chewed it lightly. "Isn't they sweet?" said Cutemon with dreamy tone to Dorulumon at Akari's X-loader. "Yup they was…' he look away.

THE END!

A/N: Finally finished! I'm glad I could finish this! Because its kinda hard XDD I forgot Dorulumon's evolution name but he does exist on DIGIMON XROS WARS MANGA! That Manga its sooo rocks! You guys should read it ^^ anyway about sweet potatoes, I found out he likes it, he spoke it at episode 27 XD I added some Airu X Yuu X Tagiru, okay, they not BL but they cute together, Anyway thanks for reading until end, please reviews if you want I do love to heard your opinions! Check out the others chapter!


	3. Kiritai

A/N; Finally the second chapter! This time is Kiritai, my second OTP or First Yaoi OTP! Hahaha! I;m so glad Kiriha is back so it wont be too hard to write their story ^^ Happy Valentine's Day~

Digimon Xros Wars : Valentine Fic

Chapter 2

Taiki went to home after basketball practice with Tagiru and Yuu, he was not really exited today, after the meeting with Kiriha, he couldn't forget Kiriha from his mind, all he wanted is…met him again. 'Why he always such in rush? Why he always appeared whenever I was down? This so confusing me to death!' he thought as he lying on his bed and stared blankly. He really wish he could talk to him like old days, but it seems is impossible, because Kiriha more busy hunts some digimons, and he seems not care about him anymore, Taiki sighed, its useless hoping that Kiriha would visit him, he fall to deep sleep.

The next day, Taiki walk on the street lonely at the shining bright morning, he still sad about last time he saw Kiriha, hoping that today someone or something can cheer him or make him forget about him, then he saw Love-shaped in any shops he passed, it seems the Valentine days coming, it make Taiki felt sad more, he wished that he could celebrate Valentine with Kiriha, it might sound girly but he does want to do it.

"Hey Taiki-san!' said a hyper voice who grab his shoulder, Taiki stop his day dreaming and saw Tagiru smirked to him, "Oh hi" he replied, Tagiru still smirking around, asked him to joined him and Yuu, Yuu walk to them when they arrived at Park, he was waiting on the bench, little annoyed. "So what you want to tell us, Tagiru?" asked Yuu with annoyed tone, because Tagiru wasting his time, hoping it was necessary. "I got another invitation again! This time its only us!" said Tagiru with exited tone and show the ticket to them. "Again? From that old man?" Yuu took the ticket and observe it, it was bare code like before. "Yeeep! But he told me its special for us!" he said. 'Wait, Kiriha could be come and help us again, this good opportunity to met him!' thought Taiki. "Okay, let's go hunt him!" said Taiki, "Whaa? Now?" surprised Yuu. "Yipeeee! Okay, Taiki-san!" exclaimed Tagiru as they went to the Digi-Quartz.

"Wow, this forest so huge! Huge than ever!" said Tagiru as they arrived at Entrance of Bamboo Forest, "Let's make bet, we will catch Panda Digimon!" joked Tagiru, Yuu shook his head and saw a beast paw around the road. "This might be strong digimon…" he said. "C'mon let's go!" said Tagiru, Taiki felt someone watching them from the forest, he could felt a glare who could make him terrified, he keep walk with his partner, Shoutmon noticed Taiki wasn't fine today, but he better not ask him. A footsteps behind them come closer, Taiki was aware that and tell Tagiru and Yuu to stop walking, then the beast digimon show itself.

"Its Mihiramon! A deva digimon!" said Tagiru and Yuu in unison, his glare could make them stunned, "Don't lose guys, we could defeat him!" said Taiki. "Shoutmon! Chou-Shinka! OmegaShoutmon!"

"Gamudramon! Chou-Shinka! Arresterdramon!"

"Damemon! Chou-Shinka! Tsuwamon!"

"Prims Gallets!" "Hard Rock Damashi!" "Mantis Arms!" they attack in unison to Mihiramon, luckily he wasn't aware and damaged, when the smoke was clear, Mihiramon was wounded, then Arresterdramon jump and release "Frog Shot" to finished him, Mihiramon was defeated and vanished to datas.

"Wow! We did it!" exclaimed Tagiru. "This is odd, I mean… how we could defeat a deva digimon like that?" mumbled Yuu. "You're right, according to my research, the digimon that you defeated wasn't 100% real…. In other words, its just illusion…" said Wisemon from Taiki's X-loader. "That's mean someone trapped us!" panicked Tagiru, as they saw more beast digimon appear around them, and they were Mihiramons. "Before we investigated what wrong in here, we gotta defeat them all!" spoek Taiki as he reload his teammates. "Dorulu Tornado!" "Heavy Speaker!" "Justice Bullet!" "Vampire Wave!" The Xros Hearts attacks all Mihiramons, its not hard but it keep appear and infinite attack them.

Taiki was hopeless, he didn't know what he will do because he doesn't find the solution for this situation. 'I wish u here, Kiriha…' he thought before a loud crashed behind him, Taiki look back and saw a blonde guy jump from a golden armor digimon, It was Kiriha! And Zeekgreymon. "Kiriha!" surprised Taiki, he wanted to jump and hugged him until he fell, but he wont let his pride down in front of Tagiru and Yuu, specially the situation was dire. "Hi…" he replied with cool tone, he hasn't changed at all. "W-what are you doing here…again?" he spoke, hard to find fine words. He chuckled and play his hair. "To save you of course…" he smirked Taiki could felt his cheeks was burning, his heart beating so fast when he heard his voice, and that annoying smirk, Taiki look away to calm down, Kiriha could see something odd happen to him, but he ignored it and command Zeekgreymon. "Zeekgreymon! Burn this forest!" said Kiriha. "What! Are you nuts!" shocked Taiki, then Kiriha grabbed his arms and pulled him closer, they ride Zeekgreymon together, Taiki was too shock, he unable to move, he could heard his hot whisper. "Watch and See…" Taiki got his concuiousness and move away from him. "R-return, everyone!" said Taiki with shaky voice, all his teammates returned to his X-loader.

Zeekgreymon flew above the thick forest, then he launched his violent burning fire from his mouth. "Zeke Flames!", the forest was burned in several minutes, Tsuwamon quickly save Yuu and teleport to other safe place while Arresterdramon quickly grabbed Tagiru's shirt and flew above the sky, "Hyper Launcher!" he shoot a high power energy shot to the Mihiramons and they all vanished to data's and didn't appear again.

"It's awesome tactic but still….insane…" spoke Taiki with annoyed tone as they landing to close place, Kiriha still smirked and teased him. "Oh, so you don't miss me? Haha! So its useless to help you here, I shouldn't save you here…." Taiki grabbed his jacket when he turned back to him and begun walk away. "I never mean to said that, I just….. annoyed you always come and go…" he whispered, almost like crying, Kiriha stared him , didn't realize that he was hurting him. "Oh, sorry, I'm just joking around…" he rubbed his head. "That's not funny…" he mumbled, Kiriha chuckled, then Tagiru and Yuu arrived at their place, confused what happen between them, "Oh the juniors Is here, okay, I'll tell you something that something fishy with your ticket, so I decided to investigate more deeper,and Taiki…." He pointed to Taiki, who was startled by his action. "Meet me Tomorrow at Shinonome's Park, you know what to do…' he said with serious tone, Taiki confused what he mean but he just nodded blankly and watch him leave. "See you guys around…" he spoke. "That so freaking annoying! I mean, who is he dare to manage us! And damn! It wasn't real Mihiramon!" complained Tagiru, Yuu walk closer to Taiki who still stood, didn't move or speak. "Taiki-san, you're okay?" he said with worried tone. "I'm okay, don't worry…' he smiled. "C'mon, let's go home guys…."

"Who the hell is he! Aargh! He completely make me confused!" yelled Taiki when he arrived at his home, who ran to his room and punched his pillow to let out his emotion. Then he still felt his heart was beating fast, and he couldn't forget the moment Kiriha appear and pull him closer, he still remember his cold skin and beautiful blue eyes, he made him hot, inside and out, all I want is…. Make him suffered like him, but he wasn't that evil guy, so he decided to rest, sleep on his conformable bed.

The next day, Taiki lazily wake up and cleaned himself, he was feeling not good today, but Taiki has to force himself to this situation, the day Kiriha and him finally talk. Shoutmon noticed Taiki wasn't feel good, specially her mom was out from town for her job and Taiki was alone. "You can rest today, Taiki, don't pull yourself…" said Shoutmon with worried tone. "No, Shoutmon, there is something I must do, sorry…" he said as he returned him to X-loader, he walk to park on warming breeze morning. "Ah, you here…" said Kiriha when he saw Taiki walk to the entrance park and their eyes met.

"Taiki, I had plan that…" "Wait…" Taiki cut off his word, he continued said "I want to talk you something…" "Oh ok, fine, tell me…" said Kiriha as he sat on the bench. "Stop playing me around, okay? I'm human, I had feelings, and you don't have rights to fooling my feelings like this…" "Sorry, but I don't get what you want to said…' Taiki took deep breath and spoke again. "If you want go, then go, don't stay and make me suffered, just tell me if you don't need any more as 'friend' or maybe 'teammates'…" as he finished, he run out word and realized he making mistakes, he walk away from him, didn't wait his answer…

"Taiki!" said Kiriha as he catch up with him and grabbed his arms. "I will explain everything after you help me to find who all behind this odd invitation…" he said, with calm and serious tone, Taiki was hurt that Kiriha wasn't care about his words but then he had no choice, he doesn't have clue about what happen yesterday. Taiki and Kiriha walk on the district street who little crowded, Taiki was confused, we he brought him to crowded place like this? Isn't he dislike a crowded place. '…'He's gone mad, I think…' he thought. "Let's relax in here…' said Kiriha as they entered a conformable café, Taiki and Kiriha sat up to the chair near the window number 7. "I ordered Fruit parfait, and mineral water, just it…' he said, the waiter nodded and walk to the kitchen. "But I haven't ordered…' "Trust me; you will love this…" he chuckled. "So how your life?" he said as he started the conversation because Taiki still remained quiet. "Oh, well, My life is fine, like ordinary days, well, not very quiet because Tagiru always around and making life full of laugher anyway, but still something missing…" he said, with plain tone, then the dessert came. "Try… its my treat…" he said, Taiki took a soon of cream and fruits, he tasted it delightfully. "You're right, this was amazing!" said Taiki, then he continued ate it eagerly, when he's done eating, he continued talk to Kirha like something didn't happen between us, Taiki realized that he enjoyed spend time with him.

"So, today was good day?" asked Kiriha wnet they walking to Taiki's home. "Yup! You bet!" he said, he unlock his door, "Want to stay little bit?" "No, I had something to do, anyway…" he pull him closer and kissed his cheek. "I'm glad you back to your old way.." he smirked before walk away from him. Taiki couldn't let any voice come out from his lips. 'Am I daydreaming….?' He thought.

"No no no, he does not have feeling for me…" said Taiki, he had been talking to himself for an hour, thinking what happen to him and Kiriha. "B-but why? Why he kissed me…." He added. "A-and why he bought me parfait…. A-and could make me forget about what he has done to me…Aaargh! He's ghost!" Shoutmon listened every word he said on his room, he was cooking for him, since Taiki not very well and acting odd, 'he perfectly in love with him….' Though Shoutmon.

Taiki wake up in the morning lazily, he couldn't sleep well and his body more weaker, but that not mean he have to excuse not go to school, he prepared himself to go to school and walk to there with Yuu and Tagiru like always, but today was different….

"Hi, Taiki…' said Kiriha who was waiting in front of his house. "W-wha! Kiriha!" shocked Taiki. "Who else beside blonde guy like me?' he joked, then he grabbed his arms and pulled him closer. "W-what you going to do?"

"This…"

Kiriha took his X-loader and shouted "Time Shift!", they landed safely in Digi-Quartz, but Taiki was annoyed, also panicked. "What the hell you did! First you making me freak out, second, I can't go to school and third Tagiru and Yuu would worried about me!' he said, then he stopped complain when Kiriha shut him up with his cold finger brushed to his wet lips. "Keep quiet and listen me…" Taiki don't know what happen to him but he calm down and quiet. "I found who behind all this…" said Kiriha, he showed a Digimon Data in front of him. "DinoTigermon, he may not master of illusion but he has something problem with his mind, so we need to kill him off to make this place back to normal…" said Kiriha. "Oh, he looks very powerful Digimon!" surprised Taiki, he kept staring the digimon on his tab. "I try to defeat him but yesterday I was lose…' "Maybe we should ask Tagiru and Yuu's help…' "No, let's the juniors, I wont they were involved with this…" "What about me?" "You're the only person I trust the most, Taiki.." He said, Taiki's cheek burning again, this time Kiriha smiled evilly to him. "Stop it!" he complained. "Hehe, sorry, but I serious with my words…" he was look around the forest. "He should be here…" he said as he saw many footprints in the ground. "Grr…human…" said a hard voice, Taiki and Kiriha walk closer to the voice in darker place. "Humans not allowed here! Go away!' he said. "There you are, you can't run away anymore!" said Kiriha. "I will not, ever, bow to human, specially human like you!" "Wait!" Taiki stopped the argument "Why you hate us so much?" "Because human was greedy and heartless! They must die!" he said with angered voice, he had revenge with human. "But not all human bad…" he said. "Quiet! You will not understand! Raoor!" he jumped and scarcthed Taiki, luckily Taiki quickly rolled over, Kiriha reload Greymon and Mailbirdramon while he ran to Taiki, even he's fine but there is scratch on his face, Kiriha was angered. "Greymon! Mailbirdramon! Digi-Xross!" he combine his main digimon into one, Metalgreymon. "Trident Revolver!" "Highland fang!" Dinotigermon defend himself with bithin Metalgreymon's Trident arm. "Graaaaawrh!" Metalgreymon screamed in pain, when his attacks failure, Dinotigermon stop bit him, instead, he jump and crashed him. Metalgreymon decided flew and shoot "Giga Destroyer!". But Dinotigermon succed flee from his massive attacks by jump around the woods and avoid it.

"He's too fast!" said Taiki. "Reload! Cyberdramon! Try to hold him!" he said, Cyberdramon jump and attacked to Dinotigermon, but he defend him with his claws and pricked him, cyberdramon tried hold him with his spear, but he was too strong, he fallen and damaged. "uuukh! Reload Deckerdramon! Digi-Xross MetalGreymon! DeckerGreymon!"

"Plasma Decker Launcher!" he shoot a ball of plasma and it launched shiny meteor, crashed to Dinotgermon's territory, but its still didn't work at him, he still survive from his destructive attacks, Kiriha was stressed because he couldn't even make scratch on Dinotigermon. "I will help!' spoke Taiki. "Shoutmon! Chou-Shinka! OmegaShoutmon!"

"So the King was in human side, a traitor…" said Dinotigermon with dark tone. "Digimon and Human are same!that my point! Beat Slash!" OmegaShoutmon kicks him, but it wont affect to him. When he reached Deckergreymon, he bite his tail and slammed him to OmegaShoutmon and unleashed "Ground Fang!", OmegaShoutmon still rise up even his body got damaged by him. "What!" shocked DinoTigermon. "There is one thing you can't understand…." OmegaShoutmon's hand filled with fire. "FRIENDSHIP!" he punched Dinotigermon hardly, he was damaged and his face was mess. "How dare you!" Dinotgermon jump and begun to finish him off, but Dckergreymon jump and protected him. "Noo! Deckergreymon!" shocked Kiriha, he doesn't want lost his partner. "I'm agreed with you…' said Deckergreymon. "Fool! Don't give up!" said OmegaShoutmon with shaky voice, he almost cried. "Don't worry about me, dumb, I'm not that weak…' he joked. Then Kiriha's X-loader shining, eh gained a new evolution line of Greymon. "Deckergreymon! Chou-Shinka! DZeekGreymon!" a new shining Zeekgreymon with new weapon on his back and right hands, he shoot "golden plasma!" to Dinotigermon who was close to him, he was unable to defend him and fell, his body was wounded, "Heavy Metal Vulcan!" OmegShoutmon helped him with his counter attacks, Dinotigermon couldn't escape it, his health was half than ever. "Now give up!" Never to mere human like you! Graaaaarh!" Dinotigermon stood up and roaring, his size increased than them, he was recovered from his wounded. "I will rule this world!" "Neveer!' said both of general in unison, then without realize, the holding hand each other with tighten grip. Taiki's and Kiriha's X-loader shining. "Let's Double Xross!" "Yeah!"

"DZeekgreymon!"

"OmegaShoutmon!"

"DoubleXross!"

"Shoutmon DX2 !"

"MeganTrident Fang!" Dinotigermon open his mouth and tried to crush him with his huge sharp teeth, but he succesfully escaped from his bite and flew above him. "Hyper Plasma Magnum!" he fires his body with his new golden canon. "Aaaargh!" Dinotigermon screamed, then he tried to grip him with his huge paw, Shoutmon DX2 have incredible speed, he could escaped from his grip. "This is the last time! Rooooarrr!" he shoot a fire and red flames from his mouth. "Trident Decker Fang!" he release a powerful blow shield-shaped and could make his attacks failure. "What the!" Dinotigermon was shocked, Shoutmon DX2 flew to highest place and shoot "Victorize Banking!"a shining burst V-shaped Kiriha successfully crashed to Dinotigermon, and finally he defeated capture him.

"Finally we win!" said Shoutmon as he and Taiki jumped around, Kiriha returned his Digimon to his X-loader. "Taiki….." "yeah?" "This for you…' said Kiirha as he lend Dinotigermon cube to him. "What? Why? I thought you want him!" "But you deserve him more than you…" "But I know you could take good care of him!" he pushed back his hand. "I know but… I think he suit you better…" "Sorry, but Dorulumon doesn't want rival now!" joked Taiki, but Kiriha resist still want to give him, finally Taiki gave up and accept it. "Anyway Taiki…" "Yea?" Kiriha pulled him closer and kissed him passionately, Taiki was too shock until he couldn't move while Shoutmon was fainted saw them pressed their lips against each other Taiki felt good and he could resisted it, he kissed back slowly and more deeper, after several minutes they done embracing each other. Taiki nervously confessed "I love you…' "I love you too, Taiki, that why I went back here, but it seems I already hurt you so badly…' "No, my wound in my heart could recovery if you will stay with me,…" "I will Taiki, I promised…" then they kissed each other again, couldn't hold any longer, Kiriha pushed him gently to the tree, his hand begun explored his whole body, and rubbing his sensitive spot, Taiki begun moaned passionately. Kiriha bent down and suck his sweet neck, he moaned louder, his hand tried to strip him, but then….

"Guys! Cut it off! This is not private place!" said Shoutmon while he still nosebleed saw them arms in arms. "Sorry…' said Kiriha, Taiki blushed madly when he realized what he's done, he quickly pulled away from him and spoke "W-we should get back… q-quixkly..." he said. When they arrived at human world, Tagiru and Yuu come, they protested why he didn't come school today. "Sorry, Yuu, please don't be mad, here, I have something for you…" he transferred dinotigermon to Yuu, "wow! Thanks so much, Taiki-san!" "That not fair!" "Tagiru, you have a lot digimons than Yuu, so be fair…" said Taiki. "Anyway we brought you this…' Yuu give him a valentine box. "For me?" he blushed. "No, give this to Kiriha, I bet you forgot today was Valentine day…" smiled Yuu. "T-thanks so much..." Taiki's face still red, Tagiru giggled saw him nervous around. "Fine, see ya!" Tagiru grabbed Yuu and pulled him to other place, Kiriha was waiting on the bench park.

"H-Hi…' he said. "Hi, why you suddenly nervous?" he asked. "W-well, umm… here…" he gave him the heart-shaped box. "Happy Valentine day…" "Wow! This too much but I gladly accept it, thanks, Taiki…" he kissed his ear. "I'll be your Valentine~" Taiki nodded happily and hugged him. "Let's continue in your house~" he smirked evilly. "W-what! Nooooo!"

THE END

A/N: Finally done! I almost let out from the line . maybe I'm enjoyed too much but I hope this could make Kiritai fans entertained! Anyway there is some attack I create with my own, well, special for this chapter but DinoTigermon does exist! But no for Shoutmon DX2

Thanks for reading until end and don't forget to reviews!


	4. TaiYuu

A/N: Now this for my second Yaoi Favorite Couples, TaiYuu! This couple is sooo cuuutueee and I hope Toei make more fan services for TaiYuu 3 ohohoho! I gonna crazy XDD anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^^

Digimon Xros Wars : Valentine Fic

Chapter 2

Yuu Amano, a popular boy in Shinonome's High School, Best friend of Tagiru Akashi and Kudou Taiki, a hero of Digital World, and he's the one who saving him from the dark time, he even forgive him easily after all what he's done to him and his teams. Since the incident, the event when Taiki told him that he could have second chance and trust him, for the first time a person trust him truly, Yuu couldn't forget about Taiki, he wanted to be more closer with Taiki, no matter what happen. One day, he could go to same school with Taiki, but the bad news her sister couldn't accompany him in Japan and she must go to HongKong for her job, Yuu wasn't mind at all since Taiki will be there for him, he do the best for him and his school.

One year passed, many events happen in their friendship, a new comer, Akashi Tagiru, and new journey to a world between Digital and Human World, Digi-Quartz, he never stop to help Taiki and be with Taiki whenever he need someone can depend on, but still, Yuu felt more than friendship with him, Taiki still hasn't noticed it, specially Tagiru, who always bothering their time.

'I wish I could find how Taiki realized my feelings without tell him… but its too difficult, and how..?' thought Yuu as he walk toward his home, then someone starled him. "Yuuhuuu!" yelled Tagiru behind him, Yuu jump and growled at him. "Tagiru! You scared me to death!" he complained. "Hehe, sorry Yuu, I just bored…" "Then go hunting with your partner…" "Eeh? You don't want join me?" "No, I have something to do, see you…" said Yuu with plain tone and went away, not waiting Tagiru responded him.

"Welcome home, dame dame!" greet Damemon when Yuu entered his room, Yuu replied with smile, he sat down on the couch and sighed. What wrong, Yuu?" "Nothing, just sad about something…" "Really? You can tell me!" Damemon flew and landed beside him, exited with his story. "Umm… well, I like someone…" "Ooowh! That sweet, dame dame!" he commented. "Yea, but…. I don't know to confess hi-her or not…" he half lie to him, "Oh that easy, just go and express with chocolate!" "Chocolate?" he confused with his idea. "Yeah, because Valentine coming, dame dame!" exclaimed Damemon. 'How I could forget that?' thought Yuu, "That good idea! Thanks so much Damemon!" he said, shaking hand with him, "No problem, dame dame!"

The next day, Tagiru asked him to join hunt with him, but Yuu refused, he planned to buy some chocolate for Taiki, he explored to shop distrcis, looking perfect chocolate for him, but he hasn't found any chocolate for him. 'This is suck, now what could I do?' thought Yuu, then someone bumped to him. "S-sorry! Eh! Yuu!" said a familiar voice, He saw Taiki stood behind him and lend him a hand.  
>T-taiki-san?' he blushed, he never thought he would met him in kind place like this. "Where have you been? I thought you with Tagiru…" "Sorry, I had some stuff to do?" he scratched his head, "oh, well, I kinda wish you will help me, but its okay if you busy" he said with sad tone. "Eeh, wait!' he called him when he turned back. "I will help!" he said quickly. "Really? I thought-" "No, its okay, c'mon! I can take care things later!"<p>

~Digi-Quartz~

"So we hunt?" asked Yuu as they arrived to Digi-Quartz. "No of course, I heard some digi-melody around here, so would you help to search around?" "No problem Taiki!" he smiled, as they entered a unknown forest. "Sometimes you were like him, dame dame!" teased Damemon when they split up with Taiki's team and look around in middle of dark forest. "What you mean?" he blushed. "You know, the I-couldn't-turn-back-on-him habit~" he said with humming tone. "Stop it!" his face redder more. "Hehehe, sorry, dame!" "Shuuush! Quiet!" said Yuu as he clapped Damemon's mouth. "You heard that melody?" "No, digimon couldn't heard digi-melody, dame!" "Then he must be close!" he said, he looking to the bushes and trees, then he saw a sparkle yellow data. "H-help…" he spoke. "Hang in there!" Yuu took off his X-loader and pointed to it to save him. "Reload!" he shouted as the unknown digimon fully recovered and show itself. "Hi, my name is Ryuudramon!" he said with cheerful tone. "Thanks so much for healing me! Now I can save myself!" "saved from what?" confused Yuu, but he kinda like this new guy. "Yuu!" Taiki called him when he saw him, hoping he was okay. "Oh hi Taiki-san! I found him!" "Hi! Nice to meet you, eeh! King!"  
>"Nice to see you, Ryuudramon! My old friend! Where have you been!" said Shoutmon as he gave him bea hug. "I'm fine, it just someone hunt me down!" said Ryuudramon with terrified voice. "Who hunting you down?" confused Shoutmon, he never thought someone will bullied him. "Hunter?" asked Yuu. "No, its digimon, its…"<p>

BRAAAAAK! Someone landing on the dark forest, his claws sweep the trees away. "Graaaor!" he roared, looking the small warrior dragon digimon. "I-its him.." he said, hiding behind Yuu. "Majiramon! Gheez, you still coward like always…' mumbled Shoutmon. "Yuu! Bring Ryuudramon far away from here! I will defend him for while!" command Taiki. "B-but Taiki-san…" "Go now!" Yuu had no choice but put Ryuudramon in his X-loader and ran away while Damemon catch up with him.

"Shoutmon! Chou-Shinka! OmegaShoutmon!"

"Heey! Majiramon! Stop this attack! Control yourself!" yelled OmegaShoutmon, but he still gone mad and destroyed forest with his large hands. "Gheez! He totally mad! Hard Rock Damashi!" he shoot fireballs to him but even it hits, it won't stop his movement. "Wake up, Majiramon! Be yourself!" he punched many times on his cheek, but he still won't bugging him, instead he picked him like bugs and slammed to the ground. "He sure strong but, he went mad…" said OmegaShoutmon as Taiki approached to him. "I know, but we will win!" cheered Taiki. "Yeah!' he flew over him. "Heavy Metal Vulcan!" to his body, but Majiramon dodge it with blue flames on his mouth and shoot his attacks, their strength was equals. Majiramon burning the forest with his flames without mercy, OmegaShoutmon quickly flew to Taiki and saved him. Yuu watch them from far away, felt scared because Taiki possibly hurt.

"Yuu!" said Taiki as he landed behind him. "Taiki-san!" he was surprised, but he reflect hugged him tightly without realized, Taiki was surprised at first, but he hugged back and whispered "Its okay, its okay.." Shoutmon and Damemon stunned watching them, usually Yuu never did this before. When Yuu realized what he done, he quickly pulled away and apologized. "S-sorry! I didn't mean to!" he said. "Its okay, anyway how Ryuudramon?" he changed the subject. "He's still in my X-loader…" "And he didn't want to come out! Dame dame!" whined Damemon who tired cheered him. "Let me talk…" Shoutmon move closer to the golden X-loader and whispered. "Ryuu, whatever happens, no one blame you…. Come out and tell me how could this happen?" asked the king of digital world, Ryuudramon stopped sobbed; he finally went out from the X-loader, but he still sad. "No one will mad at you, c'mon, tell us!' said Yuu.

"Okay.." he sniffed. " So the reason why Majiramon crazy its.. because he corrupted by darkness…. " he said with lower voice. "How!" shocked Shoutmon. "Well, this year is Dragon Year and we compete against each other for Lunar Dragon Festival, when my brother, OuRyuumon won the first place and will rule our home, Majiramon envy, he was ashamed because he was born to be the symbol, because he couldn't accept the fact, he break the first ruler of our vows…" "What the first ruler?" " "There is no one who could hold the Jewel of Dragon except for those one who win Lunar Dragon Festival.." he said, his voice more sorrowful. "If only I could stop him from grabbing the Jewel, I could save all Dragons…" "what happen then?" asked Yuu. "He went mad and corrupted by evils when he touched, I was there, he was bullied at me, and I had no choice, my borther come and tried to stop him, but he…failed…. And then Majiramon attacks whole villages and all dragons, I succesfully escaped from him but he followed me to here, I shouldn't life again, I shouldn't…" he said before he burst in tears. "Don't say that, please…' said Yuu as he hugged the little dragon and rub his head. "Don't blame yourself! This all his mistakes, not you!" said Shoutmon "Yeah, you should grateful dame!" said Damemon. "Why?" he tilted his head and look at him with questioned tone. "Because you was given second chance to fix it all!" he said, Ryuudramon was encouraged and he's not sad anymore. "Yeah, thanks anyone, thanks so much" he said. "Good, now let's get back to home and arrange plan, we need to rest!" spoke Taiki as they telerport to Human World.

"So you have idea for tomorrow?" asked Yuu when they walk to their home street. "I wish I could Yuu, but I will try to find it!" he smiled. "I wish I could help you, Taiki-san…' he sighed. "You will! Just don't stay away from me, I need you…' he brushed his cheek and smiled wider, Yuu felt his cheeks was hot, he look away to hide it. 'No, no way he flirting me, b-but, I couldn't stand it…' he thought, Damemon saw his odd reaction and begun to chuckle quietly. "So, take care of Ryuudramon for me, okay? He will be happy! Anyway…" he kissed his hair before Yuu could move. "Thanks for today, Yuu, see you tomorrow!" he waved hand after pulled away from him and smiled again, when Taiki entered his home, Yuu was completely red like crabs, he fell to the ground and stunned for little. 'I can't believe this, kyaaah! This too much!' he thought. "Umm…Yuu?" said Damemon, Yuu quickly stood up and act cool. "Yea?" "You love him, don't you?" he smirked. Yuu embarrassed again and look away. "even you're not answering, I know your feelings, dame dame!" he smirked wider. "Fine fine, anyway I haven't got any single chocolate for him…" he whispered as they walk to their apartement. "If you don't get it, then why you don't make it you're good chef, Yuu, your cook not that bad! Dame dame!" he said. 'How could I forgot again?' thought Yuu.

"Yuu!" called Tagiru in early morning on his apartment, he keep knocking his door impatiently, "Okay okay, I come up!" Yuu lazily opened his door. "What?" he annoyed. "How could you got cool digimon! You even not tell me! That not fair!" complained Tagiru. "Let make me clear, just come to my room okay? You making noise to my neighbor!" he yelled back. Tagiru rolled his eyes and mumbled. "Like you cared about your neighbors…" then Yuu slapped his back, "Aw! That hurts!" "Shut up! Just sit on my couch!" he said. Tagiru sat on his couch with Gamudramon who just came out from his X-loader. "Here your breakfast and drink…" said Yuu as he put in on the small table in front of him and turned the TV on. "So, show me your cool digimon!" said Tagiru as he finished ate it. "It has name, name Ryuudramon..' said Yuu as Ryuudramon appeared in front of them. "Woaaah! Cool!" "Wow! Hi, Ryuudramon!" said both of them as they move closer, Ryuudramon who hasn't used to be with them, quickly hidfe behind Yuu. "Aaaw! He's shy guy!" teased Tagiru, he want to pinch his cheek. "Don't scared of us! Come here!" said Gamudramon but Ryuudramon still hiding. "Its okay, he just got here today, give him some time!" said Yuu. "Fine, then why you not joining us hunting?" he asked with annoyed tone. "I;m not hunting with Taiki! He asked me help for finding a wounded digimon, then I found him, he just stayed here for while, until the problems solved!" explain Yuu, hoping Tagiru will understand him. "What problem?" asked Gamudramon who curious with his story. "Well, umm…. A monster name Majiramon who attacked him gone mad, So we will defeat him today…' "Count me in!" exclaimed Tagiru, "yeah, we will heklp!" "I dunno but you need asked Taiki if you want…" he said.

"Okay! We'll go now, thanks for the breakfast Yuu!" he gave him friendly hug, then he noticed his kitchen was mess, with chocolate. "What wrong with your kitchen?" asked Tagiru plainly. "Umm… naah I just bored so I try cook new recipe but I think I failed did it!" Yuu pushed him to out door. "I gotta clean up bye!" "Hey-" Yuu slammed the door and lock it, hoping Tagiru went away from his apartment. "Lucky! Your last chocolate is done perfectly! All we need its clean up, dame dame!' "Okay, I'll help…" said Yuu. "Oh no, you don't!" said SuperStarmon, who stood up in front of him and holding napkin. "Let's us clean up and you dress up, because…. Our time only 10 minutes!" he said before ran to kitchen and cleaned it quickly. "For what?..." confused Yuu. "Today, you met up with Taiki at park, right? Dame" "Ooh! I forgot!" he ran to upstairs, Damemon shook his head and helped Superstarmon.

Yuu ran to the park, hoping he was not late, then he was dissaopinted that Tagiru arrived early than him, now he talking to Taiki on the bench, he couldn't gave the chocolate now, beside its was not right time, giving chocolate in the middle of hard situation, Taiki possibly rejected his chocolate. "Oh HI Yuu!" said both of them. "Yuu, we got a plan! And it will work!" exclaimed Tagiru. "So, we split to 3 parts, I'm in front, Tagiru in left, and Yuu in right" explained Taiki. "Good!' said Yuu. "But only one problem, we don't know his weak point…' "We will find it!" cheered Yuu. "Ryuudramon, do you know it?" Asked Shoutmon, but Ryuudramon didn't response at his X-loader. "He still trauma, maybe…" said Gamudramon, "Okay, let's go guys!"

"Is he still here? He could go to other place…' said Yuu as they went to the dark forest. "No, he could sleep around here…' spoke Shoutmon as he observed around. "Heeey! Where are you!" screamed Gamudramon. Then the ground shaking, Majiramon wakened, he walk from his cave and roared. "There he is!" "He's huge! Sugoi!" exclaimed Tagriu, but then he ran from him, he shoot flames to them without looking around him, Shoutmon pushed him to other side, "Watch out!" "Sorry, Ousama…' said Gamudramon. "Let's beat him!"

"Shoutmon! Chou-Shinka! OmegaShoutmon!"

"Gamudramon! Chou-Shinka! Arresterdramon!:

"Damemon! Chou-Shinka! Tsuwamon!"

"Reload! Ballistamon! Dorulumon! Bastemon! Knightmon! Pawnchessmonz! CHibikamemon! Revolmon!"

"Reload! Blossomon! Harpymon! Kotemon! MetalTyranomon! Sagomon! FlameWizardmon!"

"Reload! Superstarmon!"

The Xros Hearts armies attacks the huge Majiramon violently, they shoot all their main attacks to his foot for make him fell, but he could sweep away with his tail, while the one who can fly attacks his body, but he could defend it with his huge arms and shoot fires to them.

"Its no use, he even not damaged!" said Tagiru with hopeless tone. "Ryuudramon! We have hope on you! Please tell me his weakness!" said Yuu with serious tone, his hand gripped his hand, he still cried and worried. "I-I… can't! I;m scared to be fialed again! A-and… we're gonna doom!" he said. "Don't give up, yet! There is chance to win! As long we believe! Don't waste this second chance!" said Yuu, Taiki and Tagriu look hopefully to Ryuudramon. "F-fine, but I don't know this work or not…" he said. "Majiramon have an gold armor, t-that armor could protect it from any attacks, t-then… we shoot his head…' he said. "That's helpful, thanks so much!" said Yuu. "I will destroy the armor, you guys stand by in his head!" commanded Taiki. "And all, please distract him from OmegaShoutmon!"

"Yeah!" said the Xors Hearts, they still keep attacking and took Majiramon;s attention who getting annoyed, OmegaShoutmon flew behind him and shoot "Beat Slash!" it does damaged but not all, he keep attacked it, Arresterdramon and Tsuwamon come up to help him, CRACK! The armor destroyed and vanished, Majiramon noticed that and gone worse, he roared and moving like mad person, they quickly went away from him. "Now!"

"Prims Gallet!" "Mantis Dance!" "Hard Rock Damashii!" their attacks directly hit his head, but he's still not stop moving, instead he flew to the sky, disappeared in center swirl of dark clouds and release his main attack, "Flaming Arrowheads!" shoot many thunders and fire to his opponents, the flames burst to Taiki's place, Yuu quickly jumped and pushed Taiki the others side, he ended up in the top of him, Yuu quickly pulled away from him awkwardly and blushed. "S-sorry!" he blushed. "No, thanks so much, Yuu, I could die if you didn't push me…" he smirked and rub his hair, Yuu could help but felt happy.

"Ooh no! I making it worse!" panicked Ryuudramon. "Don't give up, there is still a way!" said Yuu. "Yeah, you're right!" said Taiki. "I heard the only who could defeat the legend dragon it's the legend itself!' "That means…. You could defeat him!" said Tagiru. "What! Me! No way, I'm coward brat!' he said. "Believe in yourself so you could do it!" then Yuu's X-loader shining, he was able to digivolve other digimons.

"Ryuudramon! Chou-Shinka! Ouryumon!"

"Ougai!' he using the golden armor of his clan who appeared in front of him after he spoken it, Majiramon saw his presences and walk toward him, "Bao Shin!" he shoot an black arrow to him, but Ouryumon could dodge it, he grab his both arms who was about attack him. "Graaaooor! Die!" he roared, "You will the one who die, Eiseiryuuoujin!" he summoned his blades and hold it, slashed him to couples of datas. "Aaaaargh!" screamed Majiramon before turned into dust of datas.

"Yeaaaaah!" everyone screamed in happiness when he lose ,Ouryumon de-digivolve to Ryuudramon and ran to their place. "We did it! I couldn't believe it!" he said. "yeah, now you can go back to Digital World" said Shoutmon. "Well, but could I join…you?" said Ryuuudramon as he approached to Yuu. "You're the reason I could evolve and now I will return the favor" "Oh you shouldn't have" "but I want" "Okay! Come on in!" cheered Gamudramon while Tagiru envy because Yuu got amazing digimon.

When they get back, Tagiru went home earlier because he had many homeworks. "So, you happy you got new digimon?" asked Taiki nicely. "Of course I am" he smiled, 'the chocolate!' whispered Damemon. "Oh yeah, Taiki-san!' he called him when he little far away from him, he ran into him and awkwardly took his gift and lend to him. "Eh? For me?" "Yeah, i-i… I want celebrate Valentine with you…' he blushed, he look down so Taiki wont see it. "Why?" he asked innocently, it seems he surprised.

"I-I…. I love you, Taiki-san…" he said, this time their eyes met and Yuu was serious with his words. "So you asking to be my Valentine/" he asked once again, to make sure. "Yeah, and t-to be yours f-forever…" he blushed deeper, Taiki didn't took the present, instead, he wrap his arm around his back and his right hand tilted his head. "I love you too…Yuu~" he kissed him passionately. They was lost in the kiss until several minutes later, they pulled away to catch breaths. "Umm… sorry, I was carried away…" said Taiki with shy tone. "M-me too…" he look down and blushed deeper. "Let's go home…" smiled Taiki. Yuu nodded and hold his warm hand to feel their deep love. It was the best Valentine he ever had.

THE END

A/N: Finally finished! This time I want add theme about Dragon Year! And I wish Toei add more digimons to Yuu's team, so I decided to put Ryuudramon in Yuu's team, well, I almost forgot romantic scene in their adventures, not because I'm lazy, because I'm too carried away :P anyway thanks for reading until end and don't forget to reviews this fic!


	5. AiGiru

A/N: This time to HETERO couples! Hahahaha, I don't want my readers wasn't entertain enough just because I write too much Yaoi chapters :P (even most chapter is Yaoi but I couldn't help it) this time is my favorite couples :AiGiru! (Airu X Tagiru) Why not YuuAiru? Because I'm dislike that couples, I couldn't stand saw Yuu with Airu because…. They not right in my eyes ._. and I want add little Yuu x Miho, I like that couple ;) oh well, I almost write about them but since no one request it so I won't write XD Hope you enjoy this chapter ;)

Digimon Xros Wars : Valentine Fic

Chapter 2

Tagiru Akashi, the boy hunter who always excited about hunting digimon, now was confused and doesn't feel alright, why? Because the day of sharing love making him nervous without reason, he tried to forget and concentrate to catch more digimon, however, his feeling toward blonde fuzzy girl always make him more nervous. Gamudramon, his partner and best pal, noticed that he not feeling well, but not because sick, because he worried about something else.

'Valentine day is 3 days more, Oh C;mon! why should I worried about it! And why I felt so empty, Aaargh! This is they misery of unpopular guy, but since when I cared about popularity? And what wrong with me!' he thought himself alone in the rooftop of school. He wished he could tell Taiki, but he already have girlfriend, well, he does popular but he knew Taiki was loyalty guy, so he decided not to tell him. What about Yuu? His best friend and classmate, well, he does fight with him sometimes but he know deep inside them, they cared each other, unfortunately he was popular guy, same like Taiki, he even have fan girls who always followed him to anywhere.

"Hey Tagiru!" called Gamudramon when he went out from X-loader, he couldn't stand saw Tagiru upset without reason. "Oh hi…" "What wrong?" "N-nothing!" he look away. "Oh C'mon pal! I'm your best partner! Why you didn't tell me?" he teased. "B-because this is stupid!" he said. "Oh C'mon! you're not stupid and I'm sure I can help!" he said. Tagiru sighed and took deep breath. "Okay, so this main problem, I like girl…. For the first time and hoping she would give me chocolate at Valentine's day, but… I haven't make move to her, you know, like chatting, joking, even spend time together… it's all imposibble!" said Tagiru, Gamudramon surprised what he said, but then he rub his back and whispered. "Aw! C'mon! there still time! You can make move to her!" "but….She's like someone…." He said, almost sobbed. "Oh that bad…" he said, out of idea, then he remembered something. "Hey! How about hunting digimon again? I'm sure you could forget it! Let's catch some!" he cheered. "Thanks Gamudramon! You're the best!" he sniffed then smiled, he knew he could count on his little dragon.

~Digi-Quartz~

Tagiru and Gamudramon arrived at some shore, they was confused because how could they ended in here. "I really was out of mind… but this shore is really beautiful!" said Tagiru, then he saw a sprinkle flew around above him, he was curious, he thought it was firefly but why firefly doing in middle of sunlight? He tried to grip it with his hand but it always succeeds escaped at him, then he accidentally grab his wings. "Hey let me go!" said a girly voice, Tagiru look around to find the source of the voice, "Hey! Im here!" said that voice again. Tagiru realized that the voice belong to the little fairy he caught. "Oh sorry!" he quickly let her go. "Humph! You always rip off my wings!" she complained. "Sorry…." He scratched his hair. "Since you nicely let me go, I will let you join our adventures!" said the fairy while flying around them. "Wow! Adventure to where?" said Gamudramon. "To Neverland of course!" "N-never Land?" confused Gamudramon. "Wait you mean the Neverland Island from Peter Pan Fairy Tales?" asked Tagiru unrelieved, he love that fairy tales even it was not real. "Yep! You got it!" "But you were digimon!" "Digimon does have fairy tale!" she winked. "Count us in!" exclaimed Gamudramon without thinking twice. "Okay but we need to find Petermon!" she look around. "Where is that fairy!" said a cruel female voice, Tinkermon quickly hiding behind Tagiru. "What wrong?" "That prissy girl almost caught me, please protect me!" pleaded Tinkermon. "Okay, we will!" said Gamudramon.

Tagiru was surprised it was Airu Suzaki, the girl that he liked, and now he nervous nonsense and his breath was uncontrollably, "Oh, a junior hunter…" said Airu with mock voice while Opossumon giggled around. "Anyway~" she walk closer to him. "I will nicely if you told me if you see fairy flying over here…" she said with flirt tone, hoping he would tell her. "Why would I know? I mean I even didn't see her!" he said with a bit nervous tone. "You're bad liar, you know, I could read you lying or not!" she said, as she stared his eyes longer, Tagiru gulped, he couldn't stand her gaze. "Umm… are we wasting time?" complained Opossumon. "Quiet! I wont give up until I saw that digimon again' she said. "Airu, seriously, this wont work…' said Tagiru. Airu move closer, their nose touched each other. "Do you think I will give up like that!" she said. "Umm..no?" "Okay! Stop acting like this!" she walk away from him "Opossumon! Chou-Shinka! Cho-Hakkaimon!"

"Huuuuaaaah! Gimme that fairy now!" she said with rude tone and smashed her weapon beside him, Gamudramon fight back with "Ran-Gum Break!", as they attacks against each other, Gamudramon told him to run, he ran but Airu ran after him. "Hey! Don't try run away from me!" she said. Tagiru dreamed that she was tried to get him as her boyfriend and ran like that, because he was day dreaming he crashed to palm trees and a cocoa fell to his head. "Hehehe! Got you!" said Airu with evil tone. "HEEEELP!" screamed Tinkermon. "Heyaaaaa!" said a male voice who flew above them. "Midnight Fantasia!" he whistles a melody who could hypnotized Airu to deep sleep, Tagiru woke up and saw Petermon in fornt of his eyes. "Wooooah! Petermon!" he exclaimed. "Hiya! Thanks for saving my friends! This girl need to learn about nice and polite~" "Don't worry abut her, she was…harmless…' said Tagiru. "Harmless! Her digimon almost killed me!" protested Tinkermon. "I-I know! But she just want you to her team!" he said. "Why would I ever want to join her team if she rude like that! Never!" she angered. "Hey, stop! Don't fight! He just saving you, be thankful!" cut off Petermon. "Sorry, Tagiru…' she bowed. "Nah, its okay, anyway, where Gamudramon?" "I'm here!" he said as he walk toward them. "Petermon put Cho-Hakkaimon to deep sleep so don't worry!" he said with exited tone.

"Wooah! I never thought Petermon have own ship!" said Tagiru as they went to Unicorn ship. "I created myself to travelled around Digi-Quartz and find new recruits! Its not bad and hard either, but sometimes we kind of have hard journey, anyway welcome aboard!" he said with warm tone, Tagiru always dreamed having adventures on the sea.

Airu woke up when Opossumon shaking her body "Airu! Wake up!" "Umm.. .whre I am?" "In the beach, we lost them!" she said. "Oh yeah I remember, a handsome guy took my fairy, Aaargh! Even he's handsome but that doesn't mean he could took away what its mine! Grr!" she growled. "We couldn't give up! Let's hunt them!" cheered Opossumon. "Yeah, none of fairy tales or stupid hunters stop me! Tinker Bell! You will be mine!" said Airu with evil laughed, then someone walk to them and also laughed evilly. "Hahahaa! So you're Petermon's enemy too?" he asked, Airu tought he was human, but she felt deosn't right. "That not your business, now stay away from me!" she said with rude tone and passed him, then she accidentally stepped to trap and was caught in net. "Hehehe! Silly girl! You could be hostage!" "NOOOOO!"

Tagiru watched the sea, he could sniffed the warm breeze, "First time ride this ship?" asked Tinkermon, "y-yeah!" "Good! Because sometimes first time people often sick~" "Hehe, I'm strong!" "Anyway, can I ask you something?" "Yeah, you can!" "You like her?" she asked carefully. "eeeh!" blushed Tagiru. "Don't lie, I could see in your eyes~" she winked. "Oh well, umm… how do you find out?" he scratched his hair again. "Heheh, its obviously~" she said before flew away, Tagiru stared the bright sky to think asll over again, secretly Gamudramon heard his conversation, pretended he talking to Kotemon.

Then he saw a ship from far away. "Captain Petermon! We saw a ship!" said Tagiru. "Yeah! Oh no, this is bad…." He said. "What wrong?" "PIRATES!" said one of Petermon's crew. "It was Hookmon…" said Petermon with exited tone. "You mean we will have battleship? Wooow!" said Tagiru, he have dreamed battle like this. "CaptainHookmon! You will lose!" yelled Petermon as they ship was loser. "Khe khe khe, you was the one who will lose!" he yelled back. Peter's ship shoot canons to CaptainHookmon's ship and he does the same, when the ship were so close, many CaptainHookmon's crew jump to Peter's ship and fighting with them, Tagiru helped them by reload FlameWizardmon, Harpymon, Kotemon and Chou-Shinka Gamudramon to Arresterdramon.

"Spiral Shedder!" he rolled and attacked the enemy with his Tail Anchor while FlameWizardmon shoot fireballs to enemy and Harpymon hypnotized the enemy. "Tagiru! Let's go to his ship!" said Petermon as he flew with Tinkermon. "Okay!" he ride Arresterdramon and flew to next ship. "You dead now CaptainHookmon!" said Petermon as he hold his dagger. "Ohoho! Not now! Peter!" He pulled out his sword and slashed him, he could dodge with his dagger and slashed back, the sword fight begun as Tagiru defended Petermon with Tinkermon by defeated CaptainHookmon's crew who tried to bother his battle "Heeey! Help me!" Said a female voice, Tagiru tilted his head and saw Airu being tighted in his ship. "Airu! Hang in there I will save you!" said Tagiru as he begun to climbed the tower. "Parrotmon! Stop him!" commanded Hookmon when he saw a human boy tried to save her. Parrotmon flew to tower and tried to scratched his body, Arresterdramon flew to him and punched parrotmon, he's annoyed and release "sonic destroyer" to paralyzed him. "AAAARGH!" he screamed in pain. "Mach Flicker!" he unleashed high speed punches to Parrotmon who protected his body with his wing while Tagiru arrived at Airu and opened her ropes carefully, Tagiru called Harpymon. "Take Airu to our ship!" he commanded, Harpymon nodded, Airu jumped to her back and hold her to not fell, unfortunately Parrotmon unleashed his main attacks, "Thunder-Bird Claw!" to Arresterdramon and made him fell, Parrotmon continued flew and catch Harpymon, scratched her and stunned her, then he took Airu with his claw. "Aaaargh! Let me go!" whined Airu, "I'm coming Airu!" said Tagiru. "Arresterdramon! Harpymon! Digi-Xross!"

Arresterdramon got double wings, he flew with Tagiru and catch up with Parrotmon, "Wind Shedder!" he using his Feather Tail Anchor to stabbed his wings, Parrotmon cried in pain and fell, Arresterdramon quickly grabbed Airu who fell from his grip. CaptainHookmon saw his crew was failed, he pushed Petermon back and stepped closer to target, "Rage Giga Anchor!" he shoot his anchor on his left hand to Arresterdramon+Harpymon and hit his wings, which he couldn't fly well"Oh nooo! We going to fall!" Airu screamed, without realize she hugged Tagiru tightly, Tagiru could smell her shampoo, they fell to sea. "Arresterdramon! Xros Open!" he said, Harpymon went back to his X-loader for healing. "This is dangerous! Guys! Go back to Ship!' yelled Petermon before dodge CaptainHookmon's anchor. Tagiru confused but he told Arresterdramon to take them from surface of water, but its tool late, Airu screamed because she felt something grabbed her legs. The storm begins

"Kyaaaah! Help!" she screamed, Tagiru hold her waist to not let her taken. "Arresterdramon! Sagomon! Digi-Xross!" Arresterdramon swam to the deep sea and saw a Octomon who grabbing the human's legs. "Spincalibur!" he slashed him with his super-sized Tail Anchor to Octomon and his tentacles let the humans go. "Reload! Swammon!" said Airu, the white swam digimon appear in in front of them. "Help us!" she pleaded, both of them ride her and ran away from the enemy, the storm begun harder, they finally arrived at the unknown cave on small island, they had no choice but stayed there.

Airu remained silent while wrapped her arms around her own body, felt so freezing. "We could stay for while!' cheered Tagiru, as he gathered sticks and branches. "Umm..Tagiru..' "Wait, I could make fire, just wait!" he said as he tried to make fired from 2 stones. 5 minutes later, Tagiru couldn't maske fire, but he didn't want to give up. "Tagiru!" "Just wait, I can!" "Stop it! I know you can but, I'm so hell freezing! I had better idea for this!" she said, little louder, Tagiru stop and look at her. "Ooh… sorry.." "Reload, Candlemon! Make fire!" Candlemon make fire to the branches and get back to her X-loader. Airu vand Tagiru sat closely to warm each other. "Airu, I'm sorry for making oyu involved with this…' "Humpuh!" she look away, then she spoke "Its not your fault, its mine… if only I don't force myself to capture fairy digimon…" "No, that not yours, maybe we both!" said Tagiru. "Hey there is seaweeds on your cheeks.." said Tagriu as he brushed her cheeks and took away, Airu felt her cheeks so warm and heart beat so fast, wy she fell for that guy? She must be totally insane… "Anyway, where your Opossumon?" asked Tagriu. "Oh, he felt to deep sleep in my X-loader, he haven't woke up…" "Its okay, I'm here…' Tagiru shyly hugged her from back to warm her. Airu didn't resist, she love being in his arms and closed, she could felt their hearts beat so fast, because she was too tied, she fell to deep sleep in her arms, Tagiru can't help but keep stared her face who was sleeping, it make him wanted to monopolized her, then he joined her sleep.

The next morning, Airu woke up, she shocked when she realized she was sleep with Tagiru, the boy who always make her annoyed, then she slowly move away from him, wanted to ran because she couldn't face him after what happen to them, but it was failed when Gamudramon come and screamed. "TAGIRU!" Tagiru quickly stood up with sleepy face, "God! You okay!" he ran to him and tackled him until fell. "That hurts!" protested Tagiru, but he eventually hugged him back, his could felt Gamudramon's body was shaking. "Baka! Don't scared me like that again!" he said, almost sobbed. "Nah, I won't!" he rubbed his head. "Where Airu?" he look around"Oh, she's in outside…' Gamudramon smirked. "What happen to you and her?" Tagiru blushed, he know what Gamudramon means. "Eeeh! Its not like what you think!" Gamudramon chuckled. "C'mon! make move on her!" he cheered. "I…uuh, I try…." He walk to beside her, who was staring the beach quietly.

"Umm…Airu…" he spoke. "Yea?" she answered without looking at him. "I'm sorry what I-I done to you, and last night, I never mean to-" "No, its not your fault, I mean, you always tried to save me and care about me, but I replied in rude way, I-I…just don't know how to repay it…" she said, look away, Tagiru wasn't thought she was embarrassed. "Hehehe…" he grinned. "Don't give me that stupid look!" she hissed, hoping she would receive wise respond from him, but it seems it was hopeless. "This so wasting time, I gotta go back!" she said. "You couldn't!" said Tagiru, he grab her arm. "Let's save Peter and Tinker! We wouldn't survive without them!" "Gheez! They started problems!" "No, CaptainHookmon was the one!" Suddenly Airu become quiet, then she agreed. "Fine, let's go there…"

"Harpymon! Reload!" "Gamudramon! Chou-Shinka! Arresterdramon!"

Airu riding Harpymon while Tagiru riding Arresterdramon, they flew over the sea to find Petermon and Tinkermon, then they saw a pirate ship near some skull island. They landed on the shores, walking to deep forest carefully, the forest was creepy and dangerous, but with digimon's help, they could get through with the challenges, then they arrived at huge cave with skull-shaped entrance.

"Are you scared?" asked Tagiru when saw Airu hugging herself, her body was shaking. "N-no of course! Why would I-I?" "Hehe its okay, I'm here~' he teased while tapping her shoulder, she just look away, not brave enough to saw his silly grin who always make her heart beat so fast. When they arrived, they sneakily when to deep cave to find Peter and Tinker, then they heard a sounds. "I have been waiting moment like this!" said a evil voice. Tagiru and Airu take peek behind the dark rocks. They saw CaptainHookmon and his crews were watching Peter and Tinker hanged. "Okay, I distract them and you saved them okay?" whispered Tagiru"What!" "Aw C'mon not that bad!" "Fine fine…." Tagiru reload Betsumon and command MetalTyrannomon to guarded at Entrance, he told Blossomon to hide in the middle and he will make trap for them.

"Nyehehehe! Bad bad pirates!" mocked Betsumon as make mess to CaptainHookmon and his crews. "Grrr! Kill him!" they all chased Betsumon to entrance, then they shocked when saw Metaltyrannomon roared and attacked them, some of them ran away and went back but then Blossomon blocked them and knocked them off.

"What happen there?" confused Tinkermon when they heard mess in other places, she surprised saw Airu sneakily walk to her prison. "Suush! We just try to save you!" she said as she commanded Cho-Hakkimon cut their ropes and freed them. "Thank you so much!" said Petermon gently. "Where Tagriu?" "He's out there now, blocking them!"

"What the hell! I can't believe this mere humans messed up my plans!" said CaptainHookmon when he succesfully ran from Tagiru's trap. "Go now!" said Airu to them as Cho-Hakkaimon went forward and slashed him with her Cho-Dingpa, but CaptainHookomon dodge it with his anchor and shoot him with his gun, "Noo! Cho-Hakkaimon!" screamed Airu, CaptainHookmon walk closer to Airu, he rising his sword above her. Then Arresterdramon attacked him from back. "I'm coming!" said Tagiru. "Baka! U late!" said Airu, she hugged him tightly because very scared, Tagiru was very happy at that moment but unfortunately CaptainHookmon freed from Arresterdramon's attacks. "Run run!" screamed Arresterdramon while he hold him.

Airu and Tagiru with Tinkermon and Petermon ran to out caves with secret passages, when they arrived at the surface, they climbed to the top of island. "Don't you think you can get away from me!" said CaptainHookmon, as he tried to catch them and wanted to kill them. "Let me hold him, you guys ran away!" said Petermon. "Not without you!" said Tinkermon, as Tagiru and Airu arrived at the top, "We can't leave them! After what we did to save them!" protested Tagriu. "Then how we gonna save them!" confused Airu. "Airu, I-I…. I know this not right time but…. I don't think I can said this next time…" said Tagiru in serious tone which make Airu terrified, 'what wrong with him!' thought Airu. "I-I does have feelings for you…' he said with lower voice and red face, but Airu heard it, she also blushed. "I think that all, Whenever your answer, keep it and told me in other times!" said Tagiru as he reload Harpymon, he ran to lower island, Airu totally speechless, she really don't know what to do.

"Do you think this is the day I win?" smirked evilly CaptainHookmon, Petermon hissed and slashed back, then Tinkermon attacked him from behind, "Nobody can try to kill peter!" she said. "Aw, that sweet, but you can't win even you cheating!" said CaptainHookmon as his other hand swing his Anchor to Tinkermon and got her. "No!" shocked Petermon, but he couldn't stop defend CaptainHookmon, then someone came behind Petermon. "Getsugazan!" Sagomon tried to stabbed him with Crescent-moon shaped blades, but the opponent succeed dodge it, instead he slashed back and attacked the weak point while Petermon went to Tinkermon to freed her. "Tagiru! Behind you!" said Tinkermon, Tagriu look his back and saw Parrotmon from his back, luckily Harpymon and Airu come save him, Harpymon defend him while Airu jumped and crashed to Tagiru they awkwardly pulled away from each other because they almost kiss. Then Arresterdramon flew to them while hold Cho-Hakkaimon.

"Tagriu! Let's combine our power!" said Petermon. "Me too, Airu!" said Tinkermon. They both nodded.

"Arresterdramon! Petermon! Digi-Xross!"

"Cho-Hakkaimon! Tinkermon! Digi-Xross!"

"Nightmare Fire!" Tinker-Hakkaimon used her claws to scratched Parrotmon when she approached him, Parrotmon tried to dodge it with his electric power but it was failed and he was burned up to ashes. While Peter-dramon having swords fight with CaptainHookmon. "This time, you the one who fall!" said Peter-Dramon while grinned. "Grrr! Let's see next time!" he said as he stepped back and unleashed "Leg Revolver" surprised attacks, but Peter-dramon could protect it with his bare arms, and replied his attacks with "Fire Fantasia!" to CaptainHookmon, his power was too strong so CaptainHookmon couldm't dodge it and fell, he fall to sea. "Yeah! We win!" they exclaimed, Tagiru and Airu happily hugging each other without realized, Airu quickly pulled away when she opened her eyes widely when she felt his warm breeze. Both of them was awkward.

"I will join your team!" Said Petermon. "Really! What about Never-land?" he said. "Well, actually that island haven't exist, we tried to find it" said Petermon while stuck on tongue to him playfully, then they all laughed.

"I will too!" winked Tinkermon to Airu. "Really? Yaaaay!' squeaked Airu. As they we, returned to their X-loader, they went back to Human World. "So…um… see you next time?" Asked Tagiru, Airu look away and didn't reply. "That really awful, but what happen?" confused Gamudramon. "I had no idea…" lied Tagriu as he went to his home with broken home.

~Valentine's Day~

Tagiru stared to Yuu's table who full of chocoaltes from girls, He sighed, "I bet one of his chocolate from Airu…" he mumbled with loud tone. "Nope, I don't received it, it all form my classmates and juniors, also seniors…' said male voice behind them. "Yuu! Did I said out loud?" blushed Tagiru "Hum hum..' nodded Yuu. "But, I bet you will received Airu's" he winked. "Since when he know about it?" mumbled Tagiru. When he walk to his home street, he saw something interesting. A nervous and blushing Yuu for the first time in fornt of school gate when Miho gave him a chocolate, he's bet they will be together after this, then he saw Taiki and Akari were kissing on the bench park, luckily there no one in there, and one who make him more happy when he found Airu was in front of his home.

"A-airu!" he shocked. "Yes, you idiot…" she hissed. "I-I…. what are you doing!" "This…" she threw chocolate to him and he catch it perfectly. "F-for me! You must be joking!" "I'm not!" "Yes you do!" "No, I'm not!" "Yes, you do!" "No, I'm- Gheez! Stop this! This so childish!" protested Airu, she wlak closer and slapped him. "This is reality!" then she grabbed his cheeks and pulled him to sweet kiss. "And this is…my answer…" she blushed; Tagiru was shocked until he couldn't said anything, but then he jumped around and hugged her tightly. "I love you…' they whispered each other.

THE END

A/N: Finish! I forgot to tell to add some little Akaiki, ehehe, they always canon 3 anyway sorry for late post, I was so busy, I may add more chapters later, anyway thanks for read until end and don't forgot to reviews ;)


End file.
